


Why?

by GalacticTwink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Hux asks a hard question, and he doesn't get a pretty answer
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Backlogged from my tumblr, posted June 2018

Hux sighs, twirling his fingers through Ren’s hair absently while he listens to the other man breathe. The raven is still dripping sweat onto him, long hair sticking to his own face and neck despite the ginger’s best efforts to keep the skin clear to see the black and purple spots speckling Kylo’s pretty white skin. The other man’s rapid breathing slows, heartbeat calming against Hux’s own as he comes down and starts to relax against his lover.

“Alright Ren, get off me.” he gives the larger a shove to get him started, sitting up and stretching both arms over his head when he has enough space. He leans forward, waiting for his back to crack before swinging both his legs over the side of the bed. It’s getting on in hours and he has things to do tomorrow.

“Wait,” Kylo catches his arm, “stay here.” he slides his arms around Hux, giving his general a hug from behind and burying his face into the crook of the other’s neck.

“We have things to do tomorrow, Ren. Now unhand me.”

“I’m so tired.” Hux peels the hands off him and pushes them back to his so-called superior, huffing with exaggerated effort.

“All the more reason for me to go.” he stands, giving one last big stretch before starting the search for his clothes.

“No Hux, I’m tired. I can’t sleep without you.” he could still leave. Just tell Kylo to suck it up and go. It’s always the voice that gets him. Ren’s naturally quiet voice, so soft against the ears and so desperate for attention. Hux gets back in bed. Sometimes, one has to know what battles he isn’t going to win. Ren pulls him back into a tight embrace, chest to chest so he can feel Hux’s heartbeat beside his own.

“You never told me Ren, what could be so terrifying to give our great supreme leader nightmares?” he laughs at his own joke, combing his fingers through Kylo’s hair and pushing it out of his own face. He knows very well what plagues the other man’s mind; sleeping and waking alike. Kylo says nothing, but speaking isn't necessary in this case. Yet..

“Why do you hate him so much?” Hux pulls his fingers from Ren’s hair, skimming them down his back and curling at its arch to hold him close to his own much smaller frame.

“‘Why do I hate him’?” Kylo repeats, laughing bitterly next to the ginger’s ear.

“That’s a tough one Hux. Why do I hate the man who told me being a Jedi was more important than a real education? Who was willing to tell me how to make love to woman of thirty species but smacked me when I told him I’d rather have a man. Who handed me off to someone I was afraid of at the first chance he got? How could I ever hate someone who could beat me without a second thought? That man didn’t want a child, Hux, he wanted a Jedi.” he sighs, arms pulling tighter around the ginger and face hiding from the piercing green gaze he knew was coming. Anytime he says anything about this to anyone it’s only questions. ‘Why didn’t you just run away’ or ‘You’re just looking at it as a child, it wasn’t that bad’. He should just shut up, Kylo knows no one wants to hear his life’s story.

“When I was a child, I was interested in flowers and the other little boys I saw from my window. Not his war. But god, look at me now. I’ve become exactly what he wanted me to be, haven’t I?” tears prick at his eyes, sticking to his eyelashes as he tries to blink them away. Hux doesn’t do crying after sex, he only puts up with crying on it’s own a few times a week.

“I’m sorry.” the sincerity in the general’s voice startles Ren, a tear escaping and curling down his cheek before he can keep it in. Sorry. A word not in his Hux’s vocabulary. Kylo shifts, making hesitant eye contact with the ginger and finding the same soft emotion looking back at him.

“I love you.” a smile tugs up on Hux’s lips, fingers tugging through his lover’s long hair and tugging him closer to kiss him gently.

“I know you do.”


End file.
